Tesla Coils and Train
by Bl00dstain3d
Summary: Alternate proposal scene for Quindecim.


Tesla Coils and Train

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: T

Characters: Drake S. Dave S. Becky B.

Authoress Ramblings: However it looks to start, IT'S NOT DAVE/BECKY. Anywho, this was the alternate version of Quindecim's proposal scene, it wrote out Dave leaving entirely, and that setup worked for Forever, but this thing begged me to write it. And the ENTIRE song is used, so that makes this a song fic...not that I like it that way, but I wanted to use the whole song. I also have a suspicion that it's gonna get all scrunched up...also...this sorta makes Drake out to be the girl, but honestly, Drake has so many relationship issues that he's not comfortable with proposing to Dave, hence Dave has to take the initiative. I also don't believe in changing lyrics to suit gender (which is why this makes Drake out to be the girl),when I do it it urks me. Maybe it's my music appreciating side?

Song: Marry Me by Train

Song copyright: Train.

Edit May 18th 2011: Fixed some wonky formating.

* * *

><p><em>Forever can never be long enough for me<em>

_Feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

Dave clicked a few keys on the Tesla coil controls, Becky listened to the sparks and told him to make an adjustment. Becky had agreed to help him when he'd come to her begging for her help, a snippet of a song was easy, but to keep the sound consistent through the whole song was proving difficult for both of them.

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

"I think we got it! This is so sweet Dave. I'm happy for you."

She really was, and she was happier with Andre, mostly because of the lack of secrets. Dave clicked the keys to start the song, and she listened to it.

"We got it. Won't Drake be upset you've spent so much time with me?"

Dave sighed and nodded. "I won't be around for a few days, this is going to take some time for him to get over."

_Marry me today and every day_

_Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will, say you will_

"I'm home!"

Dave was nearly knocked over by Drake.

"You're not leaving me are you?"

"No, I'm not, Drake."

Drake dragged Dave over to the couch, where they spent the evening cuddling.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

Drake had show planning, so Dave was alone in the penthouse, Amanda was with Drake. He wrote a note for Drake and left for the lab.

Drake finally managed to master the two tiger one leopard trick, and was working on a trick involving a flock of birds, one he'd wait and ask Dave if he should use it once he figured out how to do it.

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

Dave had the cage and controls set up in the middle of the Merlin's Circle…not like he had a choice, and was running a final check on all the equipment, and triple checked he had everything. Becky had been by earlier and had left a bunch of candles that Dave decided to use.

Drake was on his way home, Amanda had been picked up by her boyfriend, she'd said he was only in town for the weekend, then he had to be back, so he'd let her go early. He stepped off the elevator to an empty penthouse.

_Marry me today and every day_

_Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will, say you will_

Drake spotted the note on the coffee table.

'Drake, I'm at the lab. Meet me there? Love, Dave.'

Dave's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm on my way. You okay?"

"Yeah. See you when you get here."

Drake hung up the phone and got into his car.

Dave snapped his fingers and lit the candles.

Drake stood in front of the door to the subway turn around his boyfriend called his lab.

Dave stood in the lab, waiting for Drake.

_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you when all the music dies_

The door creaked open. Drake stepped into the darkened lab.

"Luv?"

"Down here."

Drake went down the steps and saw Dave leaning on the cage, looking nonchalant.

"Hey. I have something to show you."

"Alright?" Drake was confused, Dave had stopped letting Drake join him in experiments.

Dave opened the cage door.

"After you."

Drake got into the cage and Dave followed him, clicking a few buttons when Drake had himself grounded.

_And marry me today and everyday_

_Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will, say you will marry me_

Drake's eyes widened as he recognized the song. Marry Me, by Train. He looked at Dave.

"So, will you?" Dave asked, holding a ring.

"Of course, Luv."


End file.
